buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mensonge
"Mensonge" est le septième épisode de la deuxième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le dix-neuvième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 3 novembre 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit et réalisé par Joss Whedon. Synopsis Buffy retrouve Ford, un ami d'enfance qui prétend avoir emménagé à Sunnydale, avant de lui avouer qu'il connaît son identité de Tueuse. Buffy essaie alors de regagner son amitié, ignorant que le jeune homme fait partie d'un groupe d'adorateurs de vampires, et qu'il souhaite, contre toute attente, la livrer à Spike en échange de l'immortalité d'un vampire. Résumé Billy Fordham, un ancien ami de Buffy quand elle vivait à Los Angeles, s'installe à Sunnydale et retrouve la Tueuse au lycée. Il finit par lui révéler qu'il connaît son identité secrète. Angel, un peu jaloux du jeune homme et de son amitié avec Buffy, ne lui fait pas confiance. Il demande à Willow de faire des recherches sur lui. Willow découvre que Billy n'est pas inscrit au lycée, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, et qu'il fait partie d'un club. La nuit suivante, Buffy et Billy sont attaqués par deux vampires. Alors que Buffy combat le sien, Billy demande des informations à l'autre sous la menace d'un pieu. Lorsque Buffy les rejoints, la vampire est hors de vue et Billy assure à Buffy qu'il l'a tuée. Angel, Willow et Alex visitent quant à eux le club de Billy et découvrent, en discutant avec une fille surnommée "Chantarelle", qu'il s'agit en fait d'adorateurs de vampires. En sortant, ils sont repérés par un ami de Billy. Plus tard, la vampire que Billy prétend avoir tuée vole un livre dans la bibliothèque sous les yeux de Giles et Buffy, qui comprend alors que Billy lui a menti. Ce dernier va trouver Spike en lui demandant de faire de lui un vampire en échange de la Tueuse. Angel prévient Buffy des activités de Billy. Buffy le surprend alors qu'il est au club en train d'expliquer à son groupe qu'ils seront bientôt tous transformés en vampires. Mais Billy avait été averti de ses intentions et tout le monde est enfermé à clef dans le club, Buffy y compris. Quand elle lui demande pourquoi il fait ça, Billy lui apprend qu'il a un cancer et n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre. Dès la tombée de la nuit, Spike et ses vampires arrivent et commencent à massacrer leurs admirateurs pétrifiés par leur violence mais Buffy s'empare de Drusilla qu'elle menace de tuer. Elle conclut alors un marché avec Spike qui laisse partir tout le monde en échange de la vie de Drusilla. Seul Billy reste, demandant à Spike de le transformer suivant les termes de leur marché. Spike respecte sa parole mais, quand Billy sort de sa tombe, il trouve Buffy qui l'attend et qui le tue aussitôt. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * David Boreanaz — Angel * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Robia LaMorte — Jenny Calendar * James Marsters — Spike * Jason Behr — Billy Fordham * Jarrad Paul — Marvin * Juliet Landau — Drusilla Crédités en fin d'épisode * Will Rothhaar — James * Julia Lee — Chanterelle Non crédité en fin d'épisode * Julie Michaels — Julia * Todd McIntosh — "Vampire" au Club * Joseph Stewart — "Vampire" au Club Apparitions Personnages *"Chantarelle" *Billy Fordham *James *Julia *Marvin *Lucius (mentionné) *Sheila Rosenberg (voix) Organisations et Titres *Adorateur de vampires *Scooby-Gang *Observateur *La Tueuse Espèces *Humain *Vampire Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Los Angeles (mentionnée) **Lycée Hemery (mentionné) *Sunnydale **Le Bronze **Bric & Broc **Parc de Sunnydale **Maison des Summers **Club du Crépuscule **Maison des Rosenberg **Cimetière de Sunnydale **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Objets et Armes *Pieu *Croix *HIA873 (mentionnée) *Manuscrit du Lac Sortilèges et Rituels Il n'y a aucun sortilège et rituel dans cet épisode Morts *Un vampire, tué par Buffy Summers dans une ruelle *Un vampire, tué par Buffy à l'extérieur du Lycée de Sunnydale *Billy Fordham, transformé par Spike et plus tard tué par Buffy Le Saviez-vous ? *Julie Michaels, mieux connue pour son rôle vis-à-vis de Patrick Swayze dans le film Road House (1989), joue la vampire blonde Julia, qui est libéré par Ford et qui vole un livre de la bibliothèque pour Spike. Elle est à l'origine une actrice et cascadeuse ayant participé à plusieurs grosses productions. *Le superviseur et chef du département maquillage Todd McIntosh joue le petit rôle "vampire" dans le cercueil, qui salut à Willow et Alex au Club du Crépuscule. *Quelques années après cet épisode, Sarah Michelle Gellar et Jason Behr (Ford) ont tournés ensemble le film The Grudge. *Le personnage de Chanterelle, réapparaîtra plus tard dans Buffy et Angel sous les noms de Lily puis Anne. Expliquant qu'elle passe sont temps à changer de prénom, sans jamais donner son véritable nom. Néanmoins, s'il n'est jamais mentionné dans les deux séries, son vrai prénom est Joan, comme indiqué dans les scripts originaux. Chronologie *Buffy avoue à Angel qu'elle l'aime. *La romance entre Jenny et Giles se développe en arrière-plan. *C'est le premier épisode dans lequel un humain veut se faire engendrer en vampire de son plein gré. Le deuxième sera dans l'épisode d'Angel "Jeunesse éternelle", lorsqu'une actrice demande à Angel de la transformer. *Willow invite Angel dans sa chambre, ce qui aura des répercussions dans l'épisode "La Boule de Thésulah". *Drusilla chante en V.O une chanson qu’elle reprendra souvent « Run and catch, run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch ». *Drusilla dit a Angel que son cœur a l'odeur de Buffy, et dira a peu de chose près la même chose à Spike, en le voyant tomber amoureux de Buffy dans la cinquième saison. *Le livre volé par le vampire est le Manuscrit du Lac, qui aura un rôle crucial dans le double épisode "Kendra". *C'est la première fois qu'on voit Chanterelle, que l'on retrouvera plus tard dans l'épisode "Anne" sous l'identitée de Lily et qui finira par adopter le deuxième prénom de Buffy – Anne – à Los Angeles. Son personnage est ensuite réexploité dans trois autres épisodes des deuxième et cinquième saisons de la série ''Angel''. *On en sait un peut plus sur le liens entre Angel et Drusilla, notamment le fait que c'est Angel qui ait engendré Drusilla. À cette occasion, on entrevoit le passé du cruel Angelus. *On entend la voix de Sheila Rosenberg, la mère de Willow, appeler sa fille dans la maison familiale. Nous verrons ce personnage à l'écran dans l'épisode "Intolérance". Scènes coupées Une réplique d'Angel : *'Angel :' « Ouais, je mange aussi. Pas pour vivre mais juste pour passer le temps. » Un échange de Buffy et Giles : *'Buffy :' « Est-ce qu'en Angleterre ils savent ce qu'est « s'amuser » ? *'Giles :' « Oui mais ils considèrent de mauvais goût de le faire. » Musiques *Epperley — « Shy » *Treble Charger — « How She Died » Citations Drusilla : (à son oiseau) : Je te donnerais des graines si tu chantes. Spike : Il est mort ton oiseau Drusilla. Tu l'as laissé dans la cage, tu ne l'a pas nourri et maintenant il est mort, tout comme l'autre. Références culturelles *La phrase de Ford « mourir jeune et rester beau » est une référence à la réplique « vivre vite, mourir jeune et laisser un beau cadavre » de Humphrey Bogart dans Les Ruelles du malheur de 1949. James Dean a également cité cette phrase dans une interview avant mourrir. *Dans la V.O, Alex appelle Angel Bossy the Cow, un personnage du muppet show Sesame street. Amusant quand on sait qu'Angel deviendra plus tard un muppet le temps d'un épisode de la série éponyme. *Le film qui est retransmit au club est une adaptation du roman Dracula de Bram Stocker de 1973, par Dans Curtis, avec Jack Palance. *Lorsque Buffy évoque avec Ford ses souvenirs d'enfance, elle mentionne la chanson I touch Myself, interprétée par The Divinyls, qui ont participé a la bande son du film de 1992, Buffy, tueuse de vampires. *Cordelia fait référence a Marie Antoinette pendant le cour d'histoire. *Ford fait un petit clin d'œil à la vie cinématographique de Sarah Michelle Gellar, quand il parle d'un concours de beauté dans son ancien lycée, que Sarah a tourné entre la première et deuxième saison de Buffy. Il s'agit également d'une référence au film Souviens toi...l'été dernier. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S02E07-1.jpg S02E07-2.jpg S02E07-3.jpg S02E07-4.jpg S02E07-5.jpg S02E07-6.jpg S02E07-7.jpg En coulisses S02E07 (BTS) 1.jpg S02E07 (BTS) 2.jpg S02E07 (BTS) 3.jpg S02E07 (BTS) 4.jpg Publicité S02E07 (PUBLICITE).jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335 px es:Miénteme en:Lie to Me nl:Lie to Me de:Todessehnsucht Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 2